


Re-Do

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, I don't really know what this turned into, Nanaba likes punching superiority complexes, Soulmates, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12403845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Through time, from beginning to end, Sasha and Nanaba know one thing; time and again, they will find each other.





	Re-Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> So this is a few days late (surprise surprise) but I hope you enjoy it, anyway :)

There was too much blood, both hers and not, and it was everywhere.

 

She shoved a gloved fist into her side in an attempt to staunch the flow as it seeped from a gaping wound, courtesy of an enemy’s blade. She knew that a hand wouldn’t help enough to keep the life inside her, but she also knew that medical help was either too far away, too busy, or dead themselves.

 

The soldier she’d been fighting lay in a broken heap before for, lost to her world; the world of the living.

 

She’d been fighting alongside troops she'd been forced to serve with, and together, they’d been locked in this battle for three days with no sign of its end.

 

The dead soaked the earth with their blood and the screams of those soon to join them rent the dust-choked air.

 

Her vision was dimming and she knew that she didn’t have much time. The blinding sun, reflecting off of metal from weapons and armour as the opposing forces continued their battle, was not enough to cut through the darkness swallowing her.

 

She sank to her knees, waiting for the last sound she would hear, the last sight she would see, the last breath she would take.

 

The sound of boots crunching through coarse dirt and gravel broke through her daze and Sasha opened her tired eyes to see the boots of an enemy soldier. “Are you going to quicken my departure from this pain?” She didn’t bother looking up at her executioner, instead letting her eyes follow droplets of blood as they flowed down the enemy’s boots with increasing vigor.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The unsteady, hesitant and almost fearful question made her finally drag her vision upwards, through the rapidly-swelling red stains spreading across the folds of a white tunic, over the haunting sight of what once was an arm, now a bloody, jagged stump cradled against their breast, coming to rest on the pained, resigned, curious features upon a face of such beauty that Sasha felt a semblance of life return to her.

 

“Why?” Sasha didn’t know why this stunning soldier wasn’t simply ending her life swiftly and moving on to her next target. “Why do you want to know who I am?”

 

The Soldier raised her remaining hand and wiped the matted blond hair out of her eyes. “I... I don’t know... I just _need_ to know.”

 

At this point, Sasha couldn’t find it in herself to be the stubborn soul she usually was. “Sasha... My name’s Sasha Blouse.” For a moment, neither moved. The fighting slowed and quieted to the two enemy soldiers, slowly dying on a battlefield of no consequence. Their world was nothing but each other, and neither knew why.

The soldier sank to her knees, her hand tilting Sasha’s chin when her head started to loll. Sasha didn’t protest –in fact, she welcomed it when the soldier leaned in and sealed their lips in a kiss. Electricity shot through Sasha’s veins and she knew she would love this woman till the end of time. Unfortunately, that end was encroaching much faster than she wanted, now that she had found...

 

“What’s your name?” The darkness surrounded her, pulling her into the cool grey of an endless sleep.

 

She fell forward and the soldier caught her, even though she herself was rapidly fading. The earth rushed up to meet them and they lay, unmoving, staring into each other’s eyes.

 

Sasha’s lips held the warmth of their kiss and the smile from the last whispered words she would hear: “Nanaba...”

 

The battle continued for some time, but it paid no mind to two bodies, held close, their cold, stiff fingers forever intertwined.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Can I get some more coffee over here, little lady?” Nanaba glanced up from the newspaper to see a business-y looking man tapping the diner’s counter impatiently. Clearly, the man thought highly of himself and expected everyone else to, as well.

 

A woman appeared at the counter with a coffee pot and poured the man a refill. The woman looked like she loved her job and loved food. Her somewhat bushy brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, keeping all but her bangs from her face; a face that caused Nanaba’s breath to catch in her chest and her fingers to tear the newspaper for their tight grip.

 

She was not stunned purely by the quaint beauty in those soft, gentle features, but by the crushing recognition within the wide brown eyes that had found hers.

 

“...Sasha?”

 

The coffee pot slipped from Sasha’s shaking hands to shatter against the counter, causing the man to jump from his seat and start scolding her as though she were a misbehaving child. “How’s about you watch what you’re doing, lady! I’ve got a big meet-” Nanaba’s fist collided with his skull and he slumped against the counter.

 

“Now’s not about you,” she said, shaking her hand to ease the tingling in her knuckles.

 

Sasha’s hands met her hips and she sent a stern look between Nanaba and the unconscious patron. “You could’a just told him to shut up.”

 

Nanaba resisted the urge to vault the counter and pull Sasha into her arms. “I could’ve. But I didn’t.”

 

A strained silence surrounded them until Sasha’s composure shattered and she clearly didn’t fight the counter-vaulting-urge. She leapt at Nanaba and threw her arms around her neck, planting fervent kisses anywhere her lips could reach. “I missed you so much, Nana!”

 

Sasha’s lips met her pulse point and Nanaba had to gently push her away by the shoulders. “Sash, if you don’t stop that, I’m going to commit acts of unspeakable pleasure and sin in front of an unconscious man.”

 

Sasha never once broke eye contact, untied her apron, threw it carelessly behind the counter and back-stepped to the door. She threw the door ajar to reveal the nineteen-fifties New York skyline. “Well then I guess I aught to bring you home,then.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Nana...” Sasha tightened her grip on the blond hair and held Nanaba closer to her center, not that there was much resistance. “Nana –oh god- you really remember what makes me squirm, don’t you?”

 

Nanaba raised her head to respond, but Sasha pushed her back to lavishing her clit with her tongue. “Shh –it was rhetorical.”

 

Nanaba, however, was not to be silenced. She replaced her circling tongue with thrusting fingers. “I was _actually_ going to remark on that far off look in your eyes. Normally, they’re burning holes through my hair while I’m down here, but -despite the clear signs of your enjoyment-” Nanaba’s scalp gave a near-visible throb, “your mind seems to be elsewhere.”

 

Sasha grimaced and gently patted the red marks showing through her wife’s hair. “I was just remembering some of the best moments of my life –or lives, or whatever.”

 

Nanaba looked off for a moment, calculating in her head. “The day we met. That time in the diner when I got to hit someone...” She paused, thinking. “...this one?”

 

“How do you always know?!” Sasha gasped, both in exasperation of Nanaba’s apparent telepathy and delight as her fingers trod across very sensitive territory.

 

“Babe, we’re Soulmates; there’s not a lot that goes on in that head that I _don’t_ know.” To emphasize her point, her fingers repeatedly stroked Sasha’s sweet-spot until the brunette was a quivering mess and screaming her name. “Like I knew you’d love that.”

 

* * *

 

 They lay together, held close as the world revolved around them, their warm fingers intertwined. Their world was nothing but them, and they both knew why.

 

Sasha smiled as she slipped off to sleep, her lips holding the warmth of her wife’s kisses and the last words of the evening filling her mind.

 

“Goodnight, Sasha. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting this to turn out like it did, but I'm not really complaining, either  
> Given the chance or inspiration, I may change it up a bit, but for now, I think I'll keep it :)   
> Hope you liked it
> 
> Comments and kudos are most welcome!


End file.
